Vampire Academy Instant Mesenger
by shadowlette
Summary: some wierd and funny things can happen when the vampire crew gets on instant messenger. . . T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

IM

Adrian: Dream_walker/ Dream_STALKER

Lissa: Spiritgirl

Mia: lilmissprissy

Christian: flame

Rose: biggestbitchborn/HOT_stuff

Dimitri: badassgod

Eddie: tacos

* * *

biggestbitchborn: Hey Liss!

spiritgirl: hi rose, whats up???

biggestbitchborn: not much. Just finished getting my ass beat by dimitri....

spiritgirl: thats nothing new.....

biggestbitchborn: hey!!!!!!

spiritgirl:Im just saying......

_Dream walker has logged on_

Dream_walker: Hey u 2, what up?

biggestbitchborn: not much.....

spiritgirl: rose got her ass handed 2 her again.....

biggestbitchborn: shut up lissa!!!!

spiritgirl: make me...........*sly grin*

_badassgod has logged on_

badassgod: How about I make u both stop............

spiritgirl: she started it!

biggestbitchborn: ok, a, U started it and b, what r we in kindergarted again?!?!?!?!

badassgod: STOP THE BOTH OF U NOW!!!!

biggestbitchborn: whatever.....

spiritgirl: fine........

Dream_walker: finaly!

spiritgirl: shut up!

biggestbitchborn: shut up!! by the way, hey Dimka.....

spiritgirl: what?

Dream_walker: huh?

badassgod: its russian for Dimitri.

Dream_walker: y dont u call me by a nickname, rose?

biggestbitchborn: I do..............

Dream_walker: what?

biggestbitchborn: dream stalker.... and it fits perfectly 2!!!!

_flame has logged on_

flame: this is interesting.............and classic.......

spiritgirl: hi christian! :D

Dream_walker: y dont u ever greet me like that rose???

badassgod: * growles*

biggestbitchborn: cause u dont deserve it u stalker...... b nice Dimka.....

badassgod: he was flirting with u!!!

Dream_walker: whats the big deal gaurdian? getting a little possesive there rnt u............?

biggestbitchborn:shut the fuck up adrian!!! U don't have a clue in the world!!

Dream_walker: it's not like he has any right to be like that..........

biggestbitchborn: U kno what adrian.... stay in ur room.... I'll b right there....

badassgod: WHAT?!?!?!?!??!!?

_biggestbitchborn has logged out_

Dream_walker: mwahahaha!!! yes!

spiritgirl: I wouldn't get too excited adrian..... i dont have a good feeling about this.....

flame: I can't wait to c how this turns out.....

spiritgirl: b nice...... this might get ugly

flame: this might b funny.......

_tacos has logged on_

tacos: hey, whats going on?

flame: rose went up to adrians room...........

spiritgirl: whats up with the wierd screen name eddie???

tacos: what?! i like tacos!! thats not a crime.... well... as far as i kno

_lilmissprissy has logged on_

lilmissprissy: hey guys!

flame: hi

Dream_STALKER: Hey, im back!

spiritgirl: what did rose do to u????!!!!

Dream_STALKER: i AM rose!!!!

flame: what r u doing on his account then... and did u change his name?

Dream_STALKER: well, I'm waiting in his room for him to wake up and i thought in the mean time... i might as well have some fun..... *big grin*

lilmissprissy: what did u do 2 him?

badassgod: i shouldn't say this....... but im very proud of u rose!

spiritgirl: what is he talking about?! what did u do!

flame: explain!

tacos: now!

Dream_STALKER: i will if u will all stop!!!

_last message sent at 1:23 p.m. _

Dream_STALKER: k, now then......... all I did was go to his room, act like i was going to kiss him after the door was shut and when we were like an inch apart, i grabbed his left arm, twisted it back, knocked him in the nuts and slamed him to the ground

badassgod: thats not all! tell them the rest!!

spiritgirl: i cant believe u aprove of this dimitri!!!!

badassgod: *shrugs* blame jealousy.....

Dream_STALKER: after he was on the ground, on his stomach, i sat on his back, my knees digging in him, put my mouth next to his ear and said...."u will back off dimitri or i will hurt u far worse than i am now...... clear?" and he said fine so i let him off the ground but after i had let him loose i heard him whisper that dimitri was a........ a dumb bastard who aught to b living in the slums of new york without a cent to his name..... and i spun around and punched him the face, totaly knocking him uncontious!

spiritgirl: ROSE!!!

flame: way 2 go

tacos: he had it coming, i have to say

lilmissprissy: ur terrible!

_lilmissprissy has logged out_

spiritgirl: and ur PROUD of rose, dimitri?!

badassgod: just dont tell anyone, kay?

flame: ur one messed up gaurdian

tacos: haha! wonder y mia left

Dream_STALKER: oh crap, he's waking up

spiritgirl: dont hurt him again, please

Dream_STALKER: i can't promise that

flame: lol

badassgod: he better not try anything.....

spiritgirl: if the sch

ool knew about ur approving of this u kno u could b fired, right?

badassgod: well, of course! I just trust u guys not to tell on me

Dream_STALKER: k, back!

spiritgirl: rose or adrian?

Dream_STALKER: rose!

_HOT_stuff has logged on_

HOT_stuff: im on ur account rose

Dream_STALKER: GET OFF MY ACCOUNT!!!!!!!

HOT_stuff: u get off mine first!!!! and change my user name back!

Dream_STALKER: u first

HOT_stuff: U FIRST!

spiritgirl: how about rose first then adrian?!

Dream_STALKER: y do i have to go first?!

spiritgirl: cause U started all this!

Dream_STALKER: i'll log off but HE has to change his name back.... I think the one I gave him is fitting!

_Dream_STALKER has logged off_

_HOT_stuff has logged off_

spiritgirl: Dimitri............

badassgod: Yes princess?

spiritgirl: u should b ashamed of urself.... ur SUPPOSED to make rose behave! not the other way around!

flame: but its funny Lissa! I wish I could have seen her attack him like that!

tacos: tacos! tacos! I luv tacos! le la I luv tacos! Yummy yummy they r yummy, I luv tacos!

flame: wow, ur gay eddie....

spiritgirl: *sigh* y can't anyone b nice?!?!?!?!?!?!

badassgod: I don't like the way he flirts with her. . . . He should stick to other Moroi and leave her and other Dhampirs alone

spiritgirl: and ur a gaurdian and should leave the rose and the novices alone

flame: she's gottcha there

tacos: Ya, she does.....

badassgod: I'm not the one who STALKS her......

spiritgirl: this is amazing..........

flame: is the gaurdian _whining?!_

tacos: LOL!!!!

badassgod: y do I sociolize with u guys?

tacos: because ud miss our wit and charm if u didnt!

flame: cause ur lame

spiritgirl: ur in a mean mood today christian......... and because we r hilarious!

_biggestbitchborn has logged on_

biggestbitchborn: leave dimitri alone u guys....... it's MY job to torture him!!!!

badassgod: *raises eyebrows* . . . . . I thought it was MY job to do that to U. . . . . and I get payed for it!

_Dream_walker has logged on_

Dream_walker: hey guys.

biggestbitchborn: hello adrian.....

spiritgirl: rose. . . . . . . . . leave him alone now........ u did what u wanted

flame: I'm off...... c u guys in class. . . . . well, some of u. . . . . . . oh and Dimitri. . . . .

badassgod: yeah?

flame: would u really get fired if 1 of us told the school about ur ..... um, _'leniece' _toward rules?

spiritgirl: oh, go away christian! leave him alone and keep ur mouth shut!

_flame has logged out_

_last message sent at 2:45 P.M._

biggestbitchborn: . . . . . . . . . . . . . U wanna make out dimka????

badassgod: sure. . . . . . . .

spiritgirl: u 2 r going 2 get caught one day

tacos: ya, u will... some1 is likely to walk in on u and it could b someone that will get u fired Dimitri

badassgod: that's y there r locks on the doors..... so that doesn't happen

biggestbitchborn: yeah, and besides, we're careful

* * *

**OKAY, I'M NOT GONNA B PDATING FOR ATLEAST A WEEK!!!! I'VE TOTALY LOST MY FLOW AND CAN'T WRITE WITH OUT IT!!!!!! ALSO, THE GREEN BUTTON PRESSING STARTS NOW!!!!! I'M NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET ATLEAST 50 REVEIWs!!!! OR IS IF I DO UPDATE, PEOPLE R GONNA START DYING UNTIL NO ONE ELSE IS LEFT IN THE STORY!!!!!! PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!!! IT DOESN'T BITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST GIVE IT A LITTLE TREAT AND IT IS VERY NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

VAMPIRE ACADEMY

Lissa: Spiritgirl

Christian: flame

Rose: biggestbitchborn

Dimitri: badassgod

Eddie: tacos

mason: smooth_stuff

* * *

tacos: i heard jesse talkin in the hall this morning about a party at ralphs 2night

its suppose to b a big deal

smooth_stuff: we hate ralph and them though

flame: so? y should that keep every1 frm a good party?

spiritgirl: because they attacked me last year and harrassed rose

flame: lissa, u seriously think i care about rose enough to miss a big party?

spiritgirl: no, but i do expect u 2 care about me enough to miss it

flame: -sigh- fine, but we'll hang out that night right then?????

spiritgirl: sure i like the sound of that.

flame: yes! -does happy dance in chair-

smooth_stuff: uuuhhhh

tacos: can u 2 keep ur romantice affairs off the chat?

spiritgirl: grow up eddie

_biggestbitchborn has logged on_

_badassgod has logged on_

biggestbitchborn: hey guys wats up

baddassgod: hi

spiritgirl: nm u?

smooth_stuff: sup

biggestbitchborn: thnk goodness 4 door locks and bathrooms in the gaurdian area

flame: u nearly got caught?

badassgod: yeah and poor rose had to hide in the bathrrom 4 2 hrs

tacos: lmao!

flame: thats hilarious

biggestbitchborn: christian i suggest u watch were u step with me fire boy

flame: ooooohhhhh she bites!

tacos: who was it?????

biggestbitchborn: 3 guesses and the first two dont count

spiritgirl: Tasha

badassgod: nope

smooth_stuff: kirova?

biggestbitchborn: nuh uh

flame: stan?

badassgod: y would he come and talk to me??

spiritgirl: ur mother. . .

biggestbitchborn: badda bing badda boom we have a winner

flame: whoa

smooth_stuff: that sucks! talk about irony

tacos: shit

spiritgirl: *jaw drop* i didnt accualy think i would b right. wen did she get here i hadnt heard anythingabout her coming

badassgod: apparently the day before yesterday

biggestbitchborn: she hasn't even said hi to me yet

although thats real no suprise

badassgod: aww roza . . . *holds u tightly*

biggestbitchborn: *leans head on chest with a sigh*

spiritgirl: hey, can u 2 wait to do all the sweet and mushy stuff 4 wen ur alone? we dont realy want to hear it

biggestbitchborn: dont give me that im the one that has to watch wen u and christian get all hot

flame: 0.0 u SEE that?!?!?!?!?!!!

spiritgirl: i thought i told u to stay out of my head!!!!!!!!

biggestbitchborn: i can't exactly help it wen i get pulled in i try to get out as fast as i can but i can't always

tacos: oohhh cat fight

biggestbitchborn: shut up eddie

spiritgirl: stay out of this taco luver

try harder to stay out of my head then

flame: uv been seeing me naked?!?!?!?!!

biggestbitchborn: sickening and sadly yes

smooth_stuff: *gets popcorn bucket and settles in to watch fight*

spiritgirl: we r not fighting

biggestbitchborn: yes we r

spiritgirl: we r having a disagrement

biggestbitchborn: fight

spiritgirl: disagrement

biggestbitchborn: fight!

spiritgirl: disagrement

tacos: wow, they're fighting about wrether or not they r fighting. . . . this is a new level of retarded

badassgod: yep

flame: and think about it dimitri. . . . . _we _are the ones dating them

badassgod: mmm hmm

biggestbitchborn: fight damn it fight!

spiritgirl: disagrement!!!!!!!!!!!

badassgod: rose come over i have a suprise 4 u

biggestbitchborn: hhmmmm. . . alright

AND FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

`_biggestbitchborn has logged off_

flame: thank u finaly they stop arguing

spiritgirl: christian!!

flame: well it was geting annoying im sorry but it was

badassgod: yw. i g2g b4 rose gets here who of which will b geting a lecture about arguing about arguing and the pointlessness of it

tacos: lol wish i could hear that one

_badassgod has logged off_

spiritgirl: so..... annoying am i????

flame: no no no not u just the arguing

spiritgirl: so wat i argue about is annoying then

flame: no i meant that _wat _u were arguing about because it didn't realy have a point

spiritgirl: it was not an argument it was a disagrement

tacos: here we go again. . . . . *rolls eyes*

_spiritgirl has logged out_

flame: aw crap im either in for it or going to get a cold shoulder

c ya in class eddie

tacos: bye

_flame has logged out_

_tacos has logged out_

smooth_stuff: *sprawls on floor picturing rose naked*

* * *

**THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!! YAY IT ONLY TOOK ME 2 WEEKS TO DO!!! srry it took so long, have been writing real slow lately been real buisy with school and bf gonna try to start updating more often!!!!! anywho i hope y'all liked it!!!!**

**

* * *

**

READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I haven't been on my account for over a year. . . I get that and im sorry! Im going to start getting on again.

Lissa: Spiritgirl

Christian: flame

Rose: biggestbitchborn

Dimitri: badassgod

Eddie: tacos

mason: smooth_stuff

_biggestbitchborn has logged on_

_badassgod has logged on_

badassgod: are you ready for graduation Rose?

Biggestbitchborn: totally! Then we can finaly let out our secret.

Badassgod: that will be nice. . . .

Biggestbotchborn: im horney

Badassgod: then come over tonight

Biggestbitchborn: enticing idea. . . if you hadn't bitched me out earlier today!

_Spiritgirl has logged on_

_Flame has logged on_

Flame: whats up

Spiritgirl: hi!

Biggestbitchborn: lissa. . . . you and Christian are NASTY!

Spiritgirl: wat? When? How? Why?

Biggestbitchborn: think about what you two where doing in the church. . . .

Spiritgirl: 0.0 YOU SAW THAT! EWWWWW ROSMARIE!

Biggestbitchborn: and you wanna get pregnant? Seriously? Your way too young!

Badassgod: umm, where's Christian lissa?

Spiritgirl: IDK. Do you really have to announce that to dimitri?

Biggestbitchborn: I told him when I saw it smarty

Spiritgirl: your such a BITCH!

Biggestbitchborn: hence the name

_Spiritgirl has logged out_

Badassgod: im going to go find Christian, ok rose?

_Tacos has logged on_

Biggestbitchborn: ok good. Thanks.

Badassgod: I love you. Bye

_Badassgod has logged out_

Tacos: hey whats going on rose?

Biggestbitchborn: nm. U?

Tacos: not much either. Jazzed about graduation.

Biggestbitchborn: me too. Me and dimitri can finaly let ourselves loose.

Tacos: lol. Hey the gang and I are getting together tonight. You wanna join us?

Biggestbitchborn: sure. Dimitri invited me over but im still mad about the lecture. Where will everyone meet?

Tacos: over my the cabins

Biggestbitchbown: well I need to go. Later

Tacos: peace


End file.
